


The Entity's Secret

by songrabbit



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songrabbit/pseuds/songrabbit
Summary: Hidden among the group, the Entity is closer than the group expected.





	The Entity's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm spit-balling off an animation I really like. This will probably just be a one chapter thing. Just felt inspired.

The Entity's Secret

Everything had a start, no matter what was involved. Everyone has their firsts, even strange creatures such as myself. The adorable little survivors I've collected referred to me as “The Entity,” but I think I'm quite a bit more human than they think. Regardless, I've had many firsts, including the start of the realm I created and the start of my collection. I didn't start the games until I ironed out and perfected some of the details. One side was dubbed as survivor and consisted of two males and two females. One side was killer, all three male. After some time and with the introduction of another killer, I decided join the fray, mostly out of boredom. I'd say I took a form, though I merely just tweaked it to appear more human. I did give myself a name, though. It was Nea.

While it could have made sense for me to never die since it was my games, that would have caused suspicion, so I gave myself some handicaps. It was more fun to lose sometimes, anyway. It was a rush, playing against the killer, and so amusing to watch the survivors' expression as they go down due to what I did. Of course I'd apologize at the campfire and they'd believe me. I was just so scared, after all. They could relate.

Only, I wasn't.

Anyway, after many of the normal pulls I'd do to add to my collection, I came across a beam of light and hope. A feisty blonde musician named Kate. In most scenarios, I'd wait for them to come to me, but I had to have her, so I was quite a bit more aggressive than usual. She adapted to where she was quite quickly and didn't seem to lose any of her spark. I was relieved to see that. It was my first time doing something like this.

Walking out to the fire, I noticed Kate sitting on the log and made my way over to her. While four had been pulled for the games, most of the others were in the cottage or elsewhere, doing something. I didn't really need to know what they were doing. They were unlikely to break anything major. As I approached, I decided to strike up a conversation.

“You know, Dwight used to be a pizza boy,” I said, climbing over the log and sitting down in front of it with my elbow resting on the wood, feet stretched out towards the fire. I peered up at the blonde and continued, “You used to be a musician, right? What was that like?”

“Pretty busy,” Kate said, eyes on the fire. “Everyone's smiles made everything worth it, though,” and I couldn't help smiling. That response was just like her. Soon, I stared to the fire, watching the smoke dance in the night air.

“I wish we existed in the same time,” I said, which wasn't a lie. Then again, I wasn't entirely human, so I'd probably be some sort of abomination if I had. I heard Kate hum softly in thought.

“We're together now,” and I turned to her to see her smile.

“You're right,” I said, staring back at the fire. After some silence, I changed the topic, saying, “How do you think their match is going?” Dwight, Jake, David, and Claudette had all gone out into the game tonight.

“I'm sure they're doing well,” Kate said. It was solely mentioned for conversation fodder. I knew how poorly they were doing. They should be back soon.

 


End file.
